


【KK】糖果屋(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 輕鬆看，都是架空的。漢賽爾光一 x 葛麗特剛
Kudos: 1





	【KK】糖果屋(完)

幅員廣大的黑森林裡一棟破舊的房屋裡住著伐木工一家人，他們有兩個可愛的女兒光子跟剛子。

「家裡糧食快不夠了，你這沒用的東西還不快點想想辦法！」

扯著嗓子嘶吼的正是伐木工的妻子，她揪著伐木工的耳朵恨不得把他耳朵拆下。

「最近乾旱妳也不是不知道…」

伐木工不敢反抗妻子，臉痛的糾結在一起仍然好聲好氣的解釋。

「都怪你上個月撿了那兩個賠錢貨回來！」

對，光子和剛子並不是伐木工的親生女兒，她們是在黑森林裡被好心的伐木工撿回家收留，但現在卻成了伐木工妻子心頭恨。

「小光，你說他們會不會跟之前的人一樣…」

躲在閣樓偷聽到樓下爭吵聲，兩姊妹不安的縮在角落互相依偎。

「小剛你別怕，不管去哪裡我們都會在一起！」

姐妹花有個秘密，他們私下會稱對方小光和小剛，因為他們其實是男孩子。

為什麼要穿著裙子跟欺騙收留他們的人呢？

「因為大人看到我們是男孩子會嫌我們吃得多啊！笨！」

這是小剛在幫小光梳頭綁辮子時說的，見小光恍然大悟的神情，順手在他頭頂綁了個紅色大蝴蝶結，這個緞帶是小剛在市集裡撿到的，還有一條藍色的緞帶綁在自己頭上。

「光子、剛子，明天和我一起去森林裡採些花回來作花圈去賣吧。」

上樓的是伐木工的妻子，帶著和藹的笑容跟晚餐，小光跟小剛乖巧的點了點頭，將乾麵包和水吃一吃便上床睡覺。  
\--  
「唉呀～人老了走不動了，妳們兩姐妹往森林裡走進去一點，聽說深處長滿漂亮的花朵，採多一點回來啊！」

隔天早上伐木工的妻子便帶著他們倆進入森林裡，故意選彎彎繞繞的小徑，不知道過了多久便要他們倆再往深處走，自己則在半路上假借體力不支休息。

「好的～」

小剛甜甜的笑了笑，看上去天真無邪浪漫，一手提著小籃子一手拉著小光的裙擺兩人一同往更深處走去。

伐木工妻子見狀開始往回走，果然，她的計畫是將兩個小孩丟棄在森林裡。

「小光…我餓了…」

走沒多久兩人便停了下來，小剛輕拉了下小光的裙擺，滿頭大汗又飢腸轆轆，實在是一步也走不動了。

「來，這是早上伐木工給我們準備的餐點，你先喝口水再吃。」

小光從小籃子裡拿出一瓶水遞給小剛，小剛喝剩半瓶留給小光，然後打開小籃子裡僅有的幾片麵包，倆人邊剝著麵包小口小口吃著，邊默默等待夜晚來臨。

「小光…」

森林裡本來就比較陰暗，尤其透不過光的地方還很潮濕陰冷，小剛害怕的往小光靠近，整個人幾乎要貼在小光身上擷取溫暖。

「小剛別怕，有我在，一定會保護你的。」

小光的臉上保持著堅定神情，即使內心有些不安但他知道不能顯露出來，否則小剛會更害怕。

「昨天半夜我偷偷去屋外撿了會發光的石頭，沿途都有丟下石頭作記號，等天黑一點就能順著石頭回家了。」

「哇～真不愧是小光尼桑！」

吧唧一口親在了小光臉上，聽到小光縝密的計劃後小剛緊張的心情才平復了下來。

當最後一道光線落入地平線後，小光牽起小剛的手往回走，仔細瞇著眼睛找尋丟在地上的發光石頭，手則緊緊抓住小剛。

「我們回來了～」

正當伐木工無心吃晚餐在懺悔著，便聽見門口敲門跟童稚的嗓音。

「妳、妳們怎麼…」

打開門的是伐木工的妻子，臉色慘白，這兩個小鬼竟然找到路回來了！

「回來就好！回來就好！快進來，妳們一定餓了吧！」

伐木工又驚又喜，趕緊將兩人撈進門帶往餐桌，只見桌上還有幾片麵包跟一點點牛奶，肚子餓的兩人吞了吞口水，還是不敢伸手拿食物。

「這是我們撿的花，後來我們迷路了，對不起…」

小剛軟綿綿的嗓音帶著哭腔，圓滾滾的眼睛蓄滿水氣，嘟起的三角小嘴好不委屈的望向站在門邊的伐木工妻子。

「沒事的剛子，都怪我不好，沒有繼續找妳們就先回來了…」

說起演技伐木工妻子也不惶多讓，用衣角擦拭著沒有的淚水，反正不夠亮的屋裡也看不清楚。

「快點吃一吃去梳洗後休息吧。」

從廚房裡再拿出幾片乾巴巴的麵包遞到餐桌上，倆人與伐木工才一同坐在餐桌前開心的吃著晚餐。

後來的幾天伐木工妻子沒有再出什麼小動作，而利用小光和小剛摘回的花朵編織了幾個花圈去市集賣了點錢換了糧食回來。  
\--  
「我告訴你，這次你得跟我們一起去，走到森林最深處把她們丟了！」

一天夜裡伐木工妻子搖醒伐木工，殘忍的說出計畫。

沒辦法，進入初秋了，家裡糧食不足外連過冬的布料都很少，如果算上光子和剛子的根本不夠，與其四人一起被凍死餓死，伐木工妻子寧可將兩人丟棄刻苦的活下去。

「真的得這麼做嗎…」

伐木工實在不忍心，畢竟她們倆還小，記得當時遇見她們的那天，倆人全身髒兮兮的靠著樹幹坐下依偎彼此，頭上綁著紅色蝴蝶結和藍色蝴蝶結，兩人手緊緊牽在一起，閉著眼睛臉上掛在淡淡的笑容。  
見到這樣的畫面伐木工趕緊上前確認兩人是否還活著。  
在這亂世裡常常有小孩闖入森林裡迷失後死亡，或是被丟棄。在確認兩人還活著後伐木工一手抱著一個把她們扛在肩膀上帶回家，生怕死神把她們搶走。

「如果她們不走，難道要我們一家四口一起死嗎！」

伐木工妻子咬牙切齒說著，想起那天伐木工帶回這兩個小女孩就牙癢癢，原本不夠的糧食還得分出去，原本以為小女孩食量不大，誰知道這兩個小女孩像是被惡鬼附身般，沒多久家裡的糧食就快見底了。

「我知道了…」

伐木工不再說話。

隔天早上他趁著妻子不注意在兩人的小籃子裡各放了一小瓶牛奶和幾塊軟軟的麵包，這是他前幾天去做工時多配給到的食物，吃了一口覺得實在太好吃了，便忍住口腹之慾留了下來要給姐妹花吃，但現在也只能這樣偷偷塞給她們了。

「兩個小懶蟲起床了，家裡柴火沒了，我們得趕緊進山裡般柴火呢！」

閣樓傳來妻子嘶吼聲，兩人被吵醒後迅速換裝被趕了下來，桌上只有兩片黑麵包跟水，囫圇吞棗猛塞後便出門了。  
\--  
「小光怎麼辦......」

「小剛別怕，我有辦法。」

伐木工走在前面帶路，伐木工妻子則在兩人不遠處，面對突如其來的狀況兩人都有些手足無措，小光把早餐沒吃完的麵包藏在裙擺的口袋裡一小點一小點撕掉丟在地上，祈禱著晚點能循著麵包屑回家。

這次走得特別遠又特別深入，四人在河流旁稍作休息後，小光跟小剛被交代在原處待著，大人們要去撿柴火等等回來接她們。

這一等就到了傍晚。

「小光我好冷…」

河流邊的氣溫更低了，小剛冷得瑟瑟發抖，小光將他抱在懷裡用手摩擦小剛的手臂試圖給他溫暖。

「走吧，我們去找看看麵包屑。」

沒多久小光牽起小剛的手，帶著他想找路上丟棄的麵包屑，可惜麵包屑大部分被森林裡的小動物吃光了，兩人走著走著不知道過了多久也不知道走到了哪裡，突然發現不遠處有建築物。

「小光你看！是房子！」

小剛拉著小光的手興奮的搖了搖，兩人迅速走到房子前，看起來沒人居住，而且還散發出很香很甜的味道。

「小剛…那個最好不要吃…」

肚子也發出咕嚕咕嚕聲，但小光有些擔心小剛從窗戶上拔下來散發水果香氣又軟軟的東西是不是真的能吃。

「嗚～好好吃～小光你也吃一口！」

是橘子口味的軟糖！小剛開心的露出虎牙笑，將軟糖塞到小光嘴裡。

飢餓的兩人趕緊將看起來可口的東西都拔下來，有巧克力餅乾還有奶油酥餅，燕麥餅乾跟草莓牛奶口味的棒棒糖。正當兩人吃得不亦樂乎時，有個身影從背後接近，拿著拐杖的手往小剛頭敲了下去。

「你做了什麼！」

小光見到小剛突然暈倒，回頭看見長像醜陋的巫婆猙獰的笑著。

「妳們倆姐妹偷吃我的房子，得賠償我。」

說完就把小剛抓了起來走入屋裡，任由小光一路上敲打也沒有用。

「你不要對他動手，我來代替他！」

發現巫婆抓著小剛要把他丟入牢籠裡，小光咬了下嘴唇喊出聲。

「喔呵呵呵呵～好啊，妳進去籠子裡吧。」

巫婆讓開了小小的道路讓小光可以走進去牢籠，等他進去後把牢籠鎖上，再把小剛小腳上綁了繩子鎖在柱子上，確認兩人無法脫逃後便上樓休息了。

小光緊緊抓著牢籠看著倒在地上的小剛，難過得留下眼淚。

只能怪他們運氣不好，這是住在黑森林深處的巫婆家，她用糖果餅乾建造了房子目的就是為了吸引迷失方向的小孩，將他們拐騙入内養胖後吃掉。  
\--  
後來的半個月裡小剛得負責屋裡的打掃清潔，所有好吃的巫婆都往牢籠裡塞，每天早上都要小光把手伸出來給她摸摸，等她摸過後總是嘆氣搖頭。

「怎麼還是這麼瘦？」

巫婆納悶，會不會是小光沒有將食物吃完，但她已經迫不及待想吃掉這兩個可人的小姐妹花了。妹妹看起來較為圓潤，用烤的應該很好吃；姐姐始終沒有胖起來，看來得煮湯了。

「小剛，你聽我說，巫婆可能要把我們吃了，你得想辦法自己逃脫。」

那天晚上小光靠在牢籠邊小聲說著，月光照在小剛的圓臉上，將小剛的淚花照的閃亮亮。

「不要…」三角小嘴扁了起來，低聲啜氣「小光說過會跟小剛在一起的…」 

他們倆個也不是親兄弟，是在更小的時候一場水災跟家人走失，當小剛幾天沒進食快要活不下去，突然有個小身子把自己抱起，敲了好幾間房子求他們分點食物。

『求求你們分點食物給我弟弟吧，他好幾天沒吃東西了！』

那個人就是小光，明明他也好幾天沒進食，卻還是有著大力氣。

被拒絕到後來終於有好心人收留他們，給他們牛奶跟庇護，原本以為能安心待著，卻在隔年小村遭遇無情大火，兩人正好出門去採水果，回來時居住的房屋跟收留他們的人都被大火吞噬殆盡了。

『你這麼愛哭，叫你小剛，剛強的剛，就不許再哭哭了！』

這是小光跟他說的，當他們再次踏上旅程前，小光捧著他的臉抹去他的眼淚和鼻水。

『那我要叫你小光。』

『為什麼？』

『以後再告訴你！』

因為你是我生命裡的那道光。

「明明叫小剛了還這麼愛哭…你要好好活下去啊…」

小光最捨不得小剛哭了，自己與家人走散後發現同行人潮裡的小剛，一張圓圓的臉上都泥巴，可是很勇敢的不哭泣，也可能是沒力氣哭了，圓滾滾的眼睛總是紅紅的。

「小光別怕，一定會有辦法的！」

小剛從地上爬了起來，盡可能走到距離小光最近的距離，衝著小光笑著。  
\--  
「妹妹妳過來，」隔天早上巫婆開始忙碌張羅食材，接近中午時把在旁邊幫忙洗菜的小剛叫了過來「好像有東西卡在爐子裡了，妳爬進去看一下。」 

小剛知道巫婆是要騙他爬進去後把門關起來烤來吃，於是他假裝在看了下後轉頭對巫婆說：

「是什麼東西啊？裡面黑漆漆的我看不見…」

搭配圓滾滾的眼睛，就像是森林裡的小鹿般單純，巫婆像是被蠱惑般，邊抱怨邊指責他，邊往爐子裡探去。

「就是那個啊！」

「哪個啊？」

「那個！！啊───」

當巫婆半個身子探入，小剛用力往巫婆的膝蓋踹了一腳，趁巫婆重心不穩摔倒的同時拉起她的腿使盡力氣往爐子裡塞，再迅速把爐子門關上，拿起灶裡的火把點燃爐子下面的柴薪。

「啊啊啊─────」

巫婆淒厲的慘叫聲迴盪在屋裡，沒多久變漸漸沒了聲音。

「小光小光，我來救你了！」

從巫婆脫在旁邊椅子上的斗篷口袋裡找到兩把鑰匙，一把是關著小光的牢籠鑰匙，小剛將鑰匙遞給小光，讓小光打開牢籠後跳了下來。

「小剛笨蛋！」小光緊緊抱著小剛，淚水跟鼻水都擦在他身上。

「愛哭鬼小光～好髒髒喔～」

小剛也哭著把鼻水和眼淚擦在小光身上，兩人哭了好一陣子後才停下來。

「這裡還有一把鑰匙呢。」

冷靜下來的兩人才發現還有一把鑰匙，在屋裡探索了一陣子後發現巫婆房裡有一箱上鎖的箱子，用鑰匙打開後發現裡面放了好多金銀財寶。

兩人努力裝滿了口袋，離開糖果屋前還不忘多吃幾口房子，還帶了一些裝在小籃子裡。

白天的黑森林看起來沒有像夜晚那麼可怕，一路上兩人牽著彼此的小手，順著河流往下走，沒多久一棟熟悉的房屋出現在他們眼前。

「小光…」

小剛有些猶豫，他們決定先躲在一旁樹後面觀察，傍晚才見到伐木工從外頭走回來，進屋子後點燃燭火。

「小剛如果不想回去的話，我們就另外找住的地方好不好？」

「笨蛋小光，在那之前身上帶這麼多寶藏得我們會被抓走的。」

猶豫了許久後，兩人決定牽著手走上熟悉的台階敲了敲門，他們心裡都知道伐木工是真心對待他們的，只是貧窮迫使妻子要把他們丟棄。

「是誰啊？」門打開，滿臉憔悴的伐木工見到站在門外的兩人又驚又喜，雙腿一軟在兩人面前跪了下來「光子、剛子！妳們回來了！太好了…妳們回來了…對不起…真得很對不起…我不應該答應她把妳們丟掉的…啊啊啊…」

伐木工哭的悽慘，小光和小剛對看了一眼，兩人抱住伐木工給他溫暖的擁抱。

等到他們被帶進屋裡後才知道，伐木工的妻子在將他們丟棄森林後得一個禮拜因為風寒過世了。伐木工除了悲痛喪妻外，更是對小光和小剛愧疚不已，每天走入森林深處想要找到她們兩個，卻始終找不到人。  
聽完伐木工的懺悔，再看到伐木工滿身傷痕和憔悴，小光和小剛從小籃子裡面拿出幾個糖果餅乾給伐木工，三人一起分享。

最後他們三人用從糖果屋帶回的財寶過著幸福快樂的日子。

喔，伐木工後來才知道他們不是姐妹花，也不是親兄弟，但那也是他們倆長大成人後，有天被伐木工發現他們在森林撿蘑菇時偷親親的事了。

END


End file.
